


【锤基】你瞒我瞒（7）

by zqs851



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqs851/pseuds/zqs851
Summary: Loki在复联三中并没死，而是被小十一Doctor带到了他的故乡伽里弗雷（Gallifrey）星（神秘博士梗）。雷3是真的诸神皇婚，所以Loki和Thor有个孩子——女儿Haper（挪威语希望），Haper因为暴露在时间漩涡中而产生了变异，拥有了时间领主的基因。





	【锤基】你瞒我瞒（7）

回忆篇（上章Thor要讲的故事）

      那是Thor成年礼之后发生的故事，按照传统，在成年礼的晚上Thor的闪电宫里必须有一位女官等待宠幸。可惜，在成年礼上传来了一个战讯：在华纳海姆与阿斯加德的交界处，华纳神族的Freyr和Freya被黑暗精灵劫走了。Thor第一个站出来，“all father，今天是我的成人礼，我觉得唯一能证明我的，就是将Freyr和Freya救出来。”Odin很满意Thor的举动，便同意了。

      宴会结束后，Thor和他的小伙伴们整理好行装，准备出发。Frigga在Thor临行前说了几句叮嘱，Thor没看见Loki，“母后，Loki呢？”“估计还在藏书阁呢，很抱歉，Loki没来你的成人礼。”Thor望着Frigga眼中的怜惜，安慰道：“不，母后，我知道他来了。”因为Thor在大殿的某个柱子后上看见那一抹绿。

      Thor很快到了藏书阁，一进来便看见了那双正叠着的修长的双腿，“hi，Loki，我马上就出征了，我就真正地成年了。”Loki的眼光始终没有望向Thor，“是吗？我还以为到了晚上你才会成年呢？”Thor自然知道Loki指的是那个传统，不过至少Loki有在好好地和他说话，因为他的书没翻过页。“希望你回来的时候，还有精力在你的床上尽情玩耍。”Loki的最后四字让Thor的手抚上Loki的后颈，“brother，相信我，我会安然无恙地回来。”Loki还是看着书，没有理Thor，Thor看着Loki泛红的耳尖，满意地走了。

<<<<<

       Thor花了一天一夜的时间将这对王子公主救了出来，华纳神族为了感谢Thor在这个边缘小镇举办了一个宴会。宴会结束后，王子Freyr对Thor耳语，“今晚，Thor殿下的床上会有份精美的礼物，这个礼物可是阿斯加德的传统啊~”Thor爽朗地笑了笑。在作别Freyr后，回房间的路上，Thor已经决定回绝这个礼物，因为Freyr和Freya的名声不太好，华纳海姆一直暗地里打算脱离阿斯加德的监管。Thor可不能在这个时候惹上麻烦。

      Thor的房间，确实有个礼物，不过刚刚被人扔回了应该在的地方。Thor回到房间，发现一个性感尤物，长发如瀑，身穿墨绿色睡袍的祖母绿色眼睛的女子。“小姐，请回去吧，我的成人礼礼物，我的母后已经准备好了。”Thor拿起梳妆台上酒开始喝。“王子殿下，我不是华纳神族，我是阿萨人。而且是all mother让我来的，您不打算认真的看看我吗？”女子的声音很柔弱，Thor仔细观察她，确实符合他和Frigga提的要求：黑发，身形修长，绿眼睛。Thor倒了一杯酒给那个女孩，女孩喝下去后，就倒在了床上。正当Thor打算把女孩唤醒时，女孩身上闪现一阵绿光，Thor笑了，原来是Loki。Loki睁开眼，整个身子弹起来，熊抱Thor。“哥哥，很久没抱你了，我要抱抱。”Thor好久没看Loki对自己撒娇求抱抱了，马上回应Loki。“哥哥，我不喜欢你去宠幸那个女官，我看过她，她还没我漂亮。”Loki好久没这样说出自己的心声了，Thor看着现在的Loki，想念起幼时离不开他的Loki。“哥哥，你宠幸我，好不好。”Loki的眼中泛起水雾，紧紧地抓住Thor的双臂。Thor宠溺地抚上Loki的后颈，缓慢地将Loki放到床上，“那Loki，告诉我，你有多爱我啊~”“恩。。。。。”Loki憋红了脸，“不知道，Loki只知道Thor是我的哥哥，是我一直要陪伴的人。”Thor的戏谑起到了一定的作用，Loki开始全身分红，Thor将怀中宝压下，在Loki耳边低语，“没事，有一晚上的时间，让我知道你有多爱我。”

Thor先是在Loki的唇上，轻轻一吻，像是誓言下的吻，Loki并没有反抗，反而当Thor的唇离开时，Loki马上索吻。Thor很满意Loki的反应，于是低头吻开Loki的牙关，让舌头探索Loki口腔中的任何一个位置。这个深吻使Loki染上了情欲的色彩，Thor结束了这个吻，腾出一个手，往床头柜拿什么东西，结果什么也没找到。Loki见状，用魔法把润滑水变出了。Thor把润滑水涂抹上手，把Loki的腿折成M字，先把一个手指探向Loki的后穴。Loki的身体开始颤动，“哥哥，好痛~”Thor开始用手指在Loki的体内搅动，逐渐到三指搅动。Loki的身体适应了，Thor的手指摸到一块凸起的软肉，轻轻按压，Loki的嗓子发出一声满足的轻喟。Thor再次伏身上Loki，“弟弟，舒服吗？”此时，Loki的脸上充满了情欲的味道，Loki点点头，想靠近Thor，闻他身上的味道。Thor开始用手指模拟心生器在Loki体内抽搐，“哥哥，快进来吧。我忍不住了。”Thor正打算解开裤子时，发现Loki体内分泌出很多体液，似乎这个身体很渴求他。Thor的分身还是太大，之前的润滑完全没用。“好疼，我不要了。。。”Thor温柔地反复磨檫Loki的后颈，“Loki，放轻松，我会温柔的。”Loki双手环上Thor，Thor闷声一挺，Loki的生理眼泪不断流出，“哥哥，这样的话，你是不是我的人了。”Thor轻轻啄了一下Loki的脸颊：“是啊，永远都离不开你啊。”   

<<<<<

      第二天早上，Loki不见了，什么也没留下。“幸亏他会魔法，要不然能下床嘛。”Thor望着阿斯加德的方向，痴痴地笑。Thor内心希望Loki能够记住昨夜的疯狂，好像昨日最后一次顶到了什么？

阿斯加德

      Loki通过空间魔法，回到自己的寝宫。Loki把自己身体上下好好地清洗一遍，自己身上的乌青的痕迹，把头埋入水中，娇羞地回忆昨晚，不过什么印象都没有。依稀记得Thor宠幸了女体的自己，还说我就是他唯一的神后。Loki的脸更红了，心里默念道：我才不要做神后，我要做阿斯加德的王，Thor才是我的神后。Loki这个念想瞬间拉起Loki的头，“不对，明明我是想通过这件事来要挟他的，我才没有喜欢他。下次见他，一定把他变成个青蛙。”

<<<<<

     “喜欢，这个故事吗？Tom。”Thor像个金毛地傻笑，但言语中透露着一种压迫感。“Thor，如果这个女官真是Loki，你们不是乱伦吗？”Tom避重就轻，Thor说出那句经典语录“领养的”。Tom觉得Loki对他哥哥是真爱，用一种迂回的方式来爱Thor。“Thor，你还是怀疑我吗？如果Haper回来了，我会让她讲述过去的事，让你明白我是谁。”Thor点点头，心里盘算着如何使Haper叫他一声爸爸，让Tom卸下伪装。

 

 

 


End file.
